Reciprocating floors are used in trucks, trailers, warehouses, loading docks, and other material handling facilities to facilitate the movement of cargo. A reciprocating floor typically has a plurality of reciprocating floor slats which are coupled to a number of drive beams. The drive beams are driven by a drive actuator. The drive actuator typically includes a number of independently-controlled hydraulic cylinders which are operated to move the drive beams (and hence the floor slats) in a predetermined sequence thereby moving the cargo in a desired direction.